El secreto
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: que pasara ahora que Blakk ya sabe como efectuar el tiro mas poderoso de todos, descubranlo ahora en este fic
1. Chapter 1

El secreto parte 1

Bien amigos hoy revelare el verdadero secreto de Alfa para que todas sus babosas sean tan poderosas y que le muestre a Eli unas nuevas especies de babosas

Todo comienza con un Eli un tanto preocupado que daba vueltas en el refugio muy desesperado

Kord: amigo, ya cálmate, va a regresar antes de lo que esperas

Eli: pero se fue ya hace dos horas

Trixie: se ha ido todos los días esas horas, pero nunca te había visto tan nervioso, ansioso, desesperado, no sé cómo describirte

Eli: si pero antes no me preocupaba tanto

Kord: si nos dimos cuenta

Pronto: además de que te preocupas, ella sabe cómo defenderse sola

Eli: eso es lo que me preocupa, y si se mete en problemas o si le pasa algo malo, yo jamás me lo perdonaría

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y una voz conocida dijo

Voz: al fin regrese

Eli: mi amor, mi vida, mi corazón, te extrañe tanto

Alfa: ¿Qué te paso? Si ya tiene varios días que me voy de dos a tres horas y cuando regreso esta es la primera vez que te veo así

Eli: si, es que entre en una depresión

Alfa: si, se nota

Kord: oye, para la otra dile a Eli que no te vas a tardar tanto y que no se preocupe

Alfa: ¿Por qué?

Kord: porque Eli se preocupa demasiado

Trixie: y aparte simplemente se la pasa dando vueltas por el refugio hablando solo

Pronto: además de que se la pasa hablando de que si te pasara algo no se lo iba a perdonar hasta parece que si está enamorado

Alfa: oye Eli ven conmigo

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

El secreto parte 2

Eli: ¿a dónde vamos?

Alfa: te voy a mostrar a dónde voy todos los días y el porque me desaparezco tantas horas

Eli: en serio, vaya ya era hora de que me quitaras la preocupación de no saber a dónde estas

Alfa: si, pero ven, apresúrate

Eli: y que hacemos aquí, solamente le dimos la media vuelta al refugio

Alfa: espera, déjame quitar estas hojas, y listo

Eli: desde cuando tenemos sótano

Alfa: desde hace mes y medio

Eli: y ¿Por qué yo nunca la había visto?

Alfa: para que crees que son las hojas

Eli: ah ya entendí, bien, pero ¿qué es?

Alfa: es un laboratorio secreto

Eli: y ¿para qué quieres un laboratorio secreto?

Alfa: mira, ven, entra, y te darás cuenta de para que lo ocupo

Entonces los dos entraron, Eli se sorprendió tanto al ver todo el equipamiento que tenía y las nuevas especies que había ahí era tan impresionante que no se resistió a preguntar

Eli: ¿Qué son esas babosas?

Alfa: unas creaciones que invente

Eli: ¿Cómo que tú las inventaste? ¿Cómo?

Alfa: si, pues es muy fácil, si pusiste atención a las clases de biología, de física y de química

Eli: si eso lo explica todo

Alfa: ¿Por qué?

Eli: porque en esas clases lo que recuerdo que alguna vez nos dijeron que se podían crear nuevas especies a través de ADN de diferentes especies, pero creí que no era posible

Alfa: si yo también pensaba eso pero hice el primer experimento y si resulto como yo esperaba

Eli: y ¿Cuál fue la primer babosa que inventaste?

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

El secreto parte 3

Alfa: fue esta (ella trataba de mostrar algo en su mano)

Eli: no veo nada

Alfa: esa es la idea, espera necesito un poco de harina

Eli: y ¿para qué?

Alfa: ya lo veras, ya lo veras

Entonces Alfa puso un puñado de harina en su maño y se vio una especie de mini fantasma

Eli: ¿Qué es eso?

Alfa: es la primera babosa que invente

Eli: ¿y qué hace?

Alfa: no mucho, cuando la lanzas tiene forma de fantasma original, puede hacerte invisible, o escupir ectoplasma

Eli: ¿Cómo la creaste?

Alfa: ah, fue muy fácil, lo que paso fue que estaba empezando a acabar mi estudio de cómo se podían generar más babosas y como no sabía con que empezar tome todas mis babosas y mezcle un poco de ADN de cada una, y esto es lo que resulto

Eli: a veces me pregunto por qué nunca ponía atención a los profesores, y ¿Qué otras babosas has creado?

Alfa: bien, ven, te voy a mostrar un lugar donde están todas las babosas que he creado

Eli: de acuerdo vamos

Ella lo llevo a un pasillo parecía que asustaban dado a que estaba oscuro y daba miedo pero después llegaron a una especie de puerta en esa puerta había dos casitas de madera Eli no sabía que eran hasta que se escucharon unos ladridos escalofriantes que harían correr hasta el más valiente del mundo, eran unos sabuesos para babosas que habían sido entrenados para defender y atacar a los ladrones y así que le estaban ladrando a Eli

Eli: ¡quietos, quietos perritos!

Lo estaban acorralando hacia una pared hasta que Alfa dijo

Alfa: ¡hey, quietos, él es amigo no enemigo!

Entonces en ese momento en que Alfa los corrigió los sabuesos cambiaron su actitud de perros bravos a mansos cachorritos

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

El secreto parte 4

Eli: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Alfa: ah es muy fácil dominarlos una vez que se acostumbran a ti, y si te tienen confianza es mucho mejor, dado a que saben que tú eres su amigo y que no les harás daño, y si tienes una actitud asertiva y positiva, más te van a hacer caso

Eli: wow, eso es increíble, y ¿Cuánto mide tu laboratorio secreto?

Alfa: no te podría dar una medida exacta pero sé que mide un poco más que el refugio

Eli: ok, es increíble todo lo que haces en tan poco tiempo

Alfa: ni es tanto a veces es más el tiempo que me tardo en construirlo que en lo que me tardo en hacer investigaciones

Eli: y bien, ¿ya casi llegamos?

Alfa: si ya casi, solo es una puerta más y ya

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, era una puerta muy grande hecha de metal y acero inoxidable, pero en esta puerta para poderla abrir necesitaba confirmación de voz, un pin electrónico, detectar las facciones de la cara, y confirmar huella dactilar

Eli: ¿Por qué tanta seguridad?

Alfa: nunca sabes si hay posibilidades de robo

Eli: y ¿Quién va a venir a robar aquí?

Alfa: no lo sé, pero nunca sabes si hay ladrones tan profesionales

Eli: la única ladrona que conozco que pueda entrar en los lugares sin ser detectada se llama Danna

Alfa: ¿Cómo que sin ser detectada?

Eli: si te lo juro, ella usa una especie de aparato del clan sombra

Alfa: ah, tú te refieres al sombra transportador

Eli: si eso

Alfa: no te preocupes eso también lo tengo cubierto

Eli: ¿Cómo?

Alfa: por aquí en algún lado hay una especie de aparato que deja inservibles los aparatos del clan sombra durante el tiempo en que permanezcas en esta zona

Eli: y me sigo sorprendiendo más y más de tu inteligencia, y ya llegamos

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

El secreto parte 5

Alfa: oh, sí claro ya estamos aquí

Llegaron a una especie de cortina de hojas Alfa quito esa cortina de hojas para que Eli pudiera ver todas las especies nuevas de babosas había babosas de todos colores eran más de las podrías contar a simple vista

Eli: wow, esto es impresionante

Este Shane se impresiono tanto que se quedó boquiabierto

Alfa: oye, con la boca cerrada también se ve de colores

Eli: ah, sí lo siento, es que esto es tan impresionante que no sé qué decir, oye ¿me podrías decir las combinaciones que usaste?

Alfa: claro mira son estas para hacer a estas babosas son varias combinaciones como por ejemplo

Para la Babosa fantasma: todas las babosas normales

Babosa chicle: gelatinosa-burbuja

Babosa oro: Magnetosa-unas monedas

Babosa fuego azul: congelada-infierno

Babosa cegadora: enigma-sónica

Babosa vampiro: fantasma-sangre humana

Babosa granada de plasma: granada-fantasma

Babosa Zombie: fantasma-Hipnogriff

Babosa esqueleto: fantasma-congelada

Babosa espectro: fantasma-terror

Y esas son todas de las que me acuerdo

Eli: a ver, a ver déjame entender en algunas en lugar de mezclar solo ADN de babosas también mezclaste otros objetos

Alfa: si

Eli: increíble ¿y ya sabes lo que hacen todas?

Alfa: sí, creo

Eli: ¿Cómo que crees?

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

El secreto parte 6

Alfa: ah, es que de tantas ya no sabes ni que hacen

Eli: está bien

Alfa: oye hay otra cosa que te tengo que decir

Eli: ¿Qué te pasa?

Alfa: ¿recuerdas como murieron nuestros padres?

Eli: como olvidarlo, el doctor Blakk les lanzo una Tempesto y así fue como los mato

Alfa: exacto les lanzo una Tempesto, lo cual me lleva a comprobarte unas de mis investigaciones no estoy totalmente segura pero podría ser lo más seguro

Eli: ¿Qué? No te entiendo

Alfa: si cuando Blakk les lanzo la Tempesto no los mato simplemente los mando a las cavernas profundas

Eli: pero crees ¿Qué estés en lo correcto?

Alfa: no lo sé pero estoy un 80% segura de que están ahí, porque según yo y según unos estudios que he estado realizando me están indicando que hay unas probabilidades de que ellos estén vivos pero que estén presos en algún lugar de las cavernas profundas

Eli: y ¿qué pretendes hacer?

Alfa: nada por el momento, no voy a hacer nada antes de que yo esté segura de que están vivos

Eli: y mientras ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Alfa: seguir mejorando y entrenando

Eli: ah y ¿Qué es esa puerta de haya atrás?

Alfa: ¿Cuál? Ah esa ven te mostrare que hay ahí

Entonces los dos se dirigieron hacia esa puerta y en ese lugar había toda clase de instrumentos para entrenar pero que deporte era

Eli: ¿practicas boxeo?

Alfa: algunas veces

Eli: ¿para qué?

Alfa: bien yo lo tomo como un hobbie


	7. Chapter 7

El secreto parte 7

Eli: que interesante, y ¿Por qué elegiste este hobbie?

Alfa: porque mi padre también practicaba este deporte y un día yo lo encontré practicando, así que me llamo la atención el deporte y lo empecé a practicar con él y ahora es como una manera de entretenerme

En ese momento sonó la alarma, al parecer había un problema así que se dirigieron a ver que sucedía

Eli: chicos ¿qué sucede?

Kord: al parecer es Blakk

Alfa: ¿Dónde está?

Trixie: está cerca de campo callado

Eli: tenemos que irnos ahora

Kord: un momento ustedes no estaban aquí ¿Cómo se supone que oyeron la alarma?

Eli: es que ya estábamos a punto de llegar y se alcanzó a oír

Kord: bien entonces vámonos, tenemos que llegar ahí lo más rápido posible

Eli: pero cómo recuerda que Alfa todavía no tiene mejorada su meca bestia

Alfa: te equivocas amor

Eli: a ¿Qué te refieres?

Alfa: a que yo me encargo de mejorar mi propia meca bestia

Eli: pero, yo me refiero a que las nuestras se convierten en vehículos más rápidos, como por ejemplo mi meca bestia se convierte en una motocicleta

Alfa: si, y la mía se convierte en un tanque de guerra

Eli: no es enserio

Alfa: si yo también hablo en serio, mira

Ella fue por su meca bestia y apretó un botón que convirtió a su meca bestia en un tanque de guerra

Eli: ¿cómo que tú la mejoraste?

Kord: deja de eso de ¿dónde sacaste las piezas?

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

El secreto parte 8

Alfa: a ver, contesto sus dos preguntas, la primera Eli ya te había dicho que yo si le ponía atención al profe de tecno, y la segunda bien las piezas las consigo con un amigo que trabaja en el taller de meca bestias, y cada vez que quiero mejorar mi meca voy a hablar con él para que me de las piezas y también hay algunas veces que yo modifico algunas piezas para que mi meca bestia se vea mejor o sea más poderosa

Kord: ¿me podrías decir cómo se llama tu amigo?

Alfa: claro se llama Grendell

Kord: él es el que me da las piezas cuando sale algo nuevo

Alfa: tienes ventaja, al menos tú no lo tienes que irlo a ver para que te de las piezas, y bien no que nos teníamos que dar prisa ya vámonos

Kord: si tienes razón

Eli: pues en marcha

Entonces todos tomaron sus mecabestias y partieron rumbo a la caverna campo callado y cuando llegaron Blakk estaba usando los ataques de quíntuple fusión que ya había aprendido

Eli: ¡Blakk que está haciendo!

Blakk: atraigo su atención

Eli: ¿para qué nos quiere aquí?

Blakk: muy fácil, para poder deshacerme de ustedes, especialmente de ti y de Alfa, un momento ¿Dónde está la chica?

Eli: ¡que! Estaba aquí hace solo unos minutos

Como estaban tan distraídos diciéndose amenazas Alfa aprovecho para ir por una de sus babosas nuevas ella fue por la babosa espectro la cual te hace un cobarde como la terror pero esta te hace un cobarde de por vida y cuando ella ya la tenía fue a donde sus amigos y cuando vio todos ya estaban derrotados y Blakk ya estaba cantando victoria hasta que sintió en la espalda un ataque de una babosa

Alfa: hola Blakk ¿me extraño?

Blakk: ahhhh! ¡Retirada, retirada!

Entonces cuando Alfa vio que Blakk y sus secuaces se retiraban ella fue con sus amigos

Alfa: oigan ¿están bien?

Eli: creo que sí, pero que le hiciste a Blakk

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

El secreto parte 9 capítulo final

Trixie: si, ¿Por qué salió corriendo?

Kord: ¿Qué fue eso?

Pronto: Pronto quisiera preguntar algo, pero no se le ocurre nada

Alfa: simplemente le lance una babosa terror

Eli: ¿segura?

Alfa: claro que si

Después de "salvar" a la caverna campo callado se fueron al refugio

Eli: oye amor, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Alfa: claro que si

Eli: entonces acompáñame un rato aquí afuera

Alfa: está bien, ya estamos afuera ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

Eli: la babosa que lanzaste no era una babosa terror ¿verdad?

Alfa: am, no era la espectro

Eli: entonces, ¿porque no les dijiste la verdad?

Alfa: porque esos solo son experimentos y aun no están comprobados en un 100% de que estén completamente seguros de que no tienen fallas o algo así

Eli: entonces, no les vas a decir

Alfa: no por el momento, pero les diré algún día

Eli: ¿y mientras?

Alfa: no les vallas a decir, por favor

Eli: pero, ¿no te parece que está mal no decirles?

Alfa: si, pero les diré luego y mientras será nuestro secreto, va

Eli: está bien no les diré nada

Y así llegamos al final de este fic espero que les haya gustado les mando los mejores deseos del mundo y nos vemos en el siguiente fic

_**FIN.**_


End file.
